This invention relates to hand tools comprising two cooperating members which are arranged to be moved relatively to one another by handles which are connected to the respective cooperating members. In particular the invention is applied to garden pruners and considerable research and development work is directed in this field to reducing manufacturing costs, and providing flexible designs which permit substantial variation of the finished product by the use of interchangeable parts.